Una aventura congelada
by Zaix Star Shane
Summary: Especial de Navidad... disfrútenlo


Hola! Estoy muy feliz :D y aquí les traigo mi especial de Navidad espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Una aventura congelada

Era un bello dia para la banda de Shane todos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de alguien, un chico de 17 años, cabello negro-azulado, alguien con unos hermosos ojos celestes, alguien con el nombre de Eli Shane, Eli estaba recostado en su cama, con la vista hacia el techo, estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, durante todo ese tiempo pensaba en cierta pelirroja, alguien muy importante, alguien que ocupo un lugar en su grande y generoso corazón, alguien quien ahora después de tanto tiempo se había convertido en su novia y en la única dueña de su corazón, a pesar de que ya eran novios Trixie decidió mantenerlo en secreto ante los demás incluyendo Kord y Pronto, Trixie tenía sus razones e/y Eli no se anteponía ante eso.

Por otro lado ese dia era especial para Eli ya que era el comienzo de una nueva era, una nueva época, la fabulosa Navidad, Eli se puso de pie, se acercó a su ventana con la esperanza de que al mirar tras ella, todo estuviera de color blanco, que un manto cubriera todo haciendo notar que esto apenas comenzaba, que del cielo callera nieve, que la nieve pintara las montañas y horizontes, que se escucharan las risas de los niños y saber que todo esto era el comienzo de una Navidad de una aventura que jamás seguro jamás se olvidara conforme pasen los años pero para su mala suerte por un minuto olvido que ya no estaba en la superficie sino que estaba en Bajoterra ya hace como 2 años que había bajado y aun se olvidaba de que estaba allí por lo tanto eso que tanto anhelaba era completamente imposible de que lo pudiese volver a ver en Bajoterra.

Eli seguía recargado en su ventana, seguía pensando en sueños imposibles, no podía creer que ya casi iba para 2 años de haber llegado a Bajoterra y aun no podía olvidar todas las costumbres y tradiciones de la superficie.

"¿Hasta cuándo lo olvidare? ¿Dime hasta cuando se me olvidaran las costumbres y tradiciones y comenzare a acostumbrarme a todo esto, a este nuevo mundo? Dime... ¡Hasta cuando Eli! ¡Hasta cuando!" Por sus pensamientos se podría notar que estaba furioso, tenía furia al saber que no podría estar en dos lugares a la vez como desearía, furioso por no tener como volver a la superficie y volver a bajar a Bajoterra, pero esa furia comenzaba a convertirse en tristeza, suspiro, se alejó de la ventana completamente desanimado, se dirigió a su puerta decidido a salir y olvidarse de todo eso que lo hacía pensar negativamente sobre la decisión que había tomado sobre venir a Bajoterra pero antes de tomar y girar la perilla para salir se relajó y pensó positivamente ya que no quería estar triste ante cierta pelirroja ya que ese dia era especial para ellos dos, ese dia cumplían 1 año de novios, ese dia estaban dispuestos a darles la noticia a los chicos y Eli no quería arruinarlo con sus sentimentalismos y sus sueños imposibles de realizar.

Salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el escalón la voz de una chica lo distrajo.

-Hola Eli!

-Hola Trix!- desde que comenzaron a ser novios Eli ya no le decía Trixie como acostumbraba ahora se había acostumbrado a decirle Trix aparte se lo decía de cariño.

Bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina, Kord y Pronto seguían durmiendo ya que se habían desvelado jugando videojuegos otra vez (como siempre xD).

Llegaron a la cocina pero se quedaron de pie observándose el uno para el otro, tanto Trixie se perdía en las dulces pupilas azules de Eli, tanto Eli se perdía en los hermosos ojos verdes de Trixie.

-Amor ¿qué tal dormiste?

-De "maravilla" y tú?- Eli estaba mintiendo ya que no había dormido de "maravilla" como decía sino que estaba mal por esto de la celebración de Navidad era su época favorita y saber que no la iba a volver a ver lo agobiaba y lo desanimaba.

-Igual ¿sabes porque?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me dormí pensando en ti- ante esto Eli se sonrojo un poco, jamás había estado en una situación como esa y ahora que lo esta no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe que decir ni cómo actuar pero por ahora no se preocupaba por eso, su mente estaba más ocupada en pensar que ya no podría volver a ver la nieve caer del cielo , ni podría volver a patinar sobre hielo, no podría jugar "Guerra de Bolas de Nieve" como esperaba, no podría volver a realizar nada de lo que le gustaba o al menos no las podría volver a ver Eli estaba completamente desanimado y triste, ante esto Trixie lo noto ya que lo conocía o había llegado a conocer bastante bien desde el inicio pero no le pregunto nada ya que ella tenía una pequeña sorpresa para cierto chico Shane el cual ella sabía lo iba a sorprender bastante para ser exactos.

Trixie abrazo a Eli sin ninguna razón pero Eli sabía que Trixie había notado lo decaído que estaba ya que él no era muy bueno ocultando sentimientos y no podía mentir lo suficientemente bien para que le creyeran, Trixie no le pregunto nada solo decidió consolarlo y así lograría calmarlo un poco.

Se separaron del abrazo hasta que solo se quedaron mirando de nuevo **(xD Elixie! xD ok sigamos).**

Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, era alguien bajando de las escaleras, ese alguien era Kord, antes de que pudiera ingresar a la cocina Eli y Trixie se separaron levemente sonrojados y cada uno fue a hacer algo para que no levantaran sospechas ante cierto troll.

Kord llego a la cocina pero al momento en el que entro Eli salió del lugar, no le saludo ya que estaba completamente sonrojado (tomatito n.n) y no quería que cierto troll lo viera porque sabía que no dudaría en molestarlo con cierta pelirroja con nombre de Trixie, Eli subió a su cuarto giro la perilla y entro, cerro su puerta y se recargo en ella completamente aliviado.

En la cocina…

-Buenos días Trixie…sabes porque Eli se fue así…-Kord estaba confundido por la actitud de los chicos pero sabía que algo le estaban ocultando y no dudaría en hacerlos hablar.

-Amm Hola Kord… y no sé porque Eli actúa muy raro… porque no se lo preguntas- Trixie estaba "preparando el desayuno" y por la actitud de la chica podía decirse que estaba desesperada, quería que Kord se alejara pero no quería dirigirle la vista al troll ya que sabía que él notaria que estaba completamente sonrojada y no dudaría en molestarla con cierto Shane y aparte le sacaría la verdad a como diera lugar.

-Okey... ahora vuelvo…llámame cuando el desayuno esté listo – dicho esto el troll salió de la cocina, estaba completamente confundido así que decidió molestar después cuando Trixie estuviera más calmada y cuando Eli saliera de su habitación.

Kord se dirigió al garaje a "revisar las mecas" a repararlas si algo les faltaba o a mejorarlas quería pasar el tiempo ya que en el refugio todos parecían ocupados y aparte estaban ocupándose de sus problemas.** (Eli y Trixie por si se lo preguntan xD).**

Pronto seguía dormido al parecer se había desvelado jugando videojuegos con cierto troll y Pronto tenia desventajas al dormirse tarde y levantarse temprano prefería dormir porque si no lo hacia sus "2 maravilloso cerebros" no le funcionarían, ni estarían activos durante el resto del dia por falta de energía y aparte por falta de dormir.

En el cuarto de cierto Shane…

Seguía recargado en su puerta, estaba totalmente aliviado y a la vez avergonzado por lo sucedido con cierta pelirroja pero pues eran cosas que pasaban casi todos los días pero ese era la 2 vez que le pasaba esto (O.o) , la mayoría del tiempo Kord se la pasaba fuera del refugio junto con Pronto dejando solos a Eli y a Trixie pero acaso ¿Kord estaría sospechando sobre la relación de esos dos? o ¿ya sabría sobre eso al respecto?, eso lo atormentaba pero por ahora su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, constantemente pensaba en Navidad, su celebración favorita aparte de Halloween, desearía volver a verla por última vez, a vivirla, a recuperar todo lo pasado que ya casi quedaba en el olvido, quería recuperar los recuerdos de la Navidad junto a su padre, quería sentirse feliz por última vez, quería sentirse libre junto a Trixie.

Se quedó en su cuarto, recargado en su puerta, pensando en Navidad y en nada más que navidad.

-Hay Burpy sabes… extraño todo de la superficie pero que puedo decir quisiera estar en ambos lugares a la vez la superficie me encanta pero también Bajoterra y no me iría de Bajoterra aunque quisiera, debo protegerla a como dé lugar y no me iría a la superficie solo para cumplir un capricho mío…- ante esto dicho Burpy lo miro tristemente pero no se podía hacer nada, Burpy no hizo nada ya que sabía que cierta pelirroja le tenía una sorpresa ya que días antes se lo había comentado como un secreto y no se lo diría a nadie absolutamente a nadie, es un secreto y no se debe contar.

-Okey olvidemos esto, vamos a la cocina a desayunar o a ayudar a Trixie a preparar el desayuno- se puso de pie, puso su mano en la perilla y la giro pero al momento de salir, desde la cocina Trixie grito que ya estaba el desayuno, al salir se encontró con Pronto quien al parecer "extrañamente "despertó, bajo las escaleras seguido por Pronto, terminaron de bajar las escaleras, al estar en la planta baja y dirigirse hacia la cocina, Kord se incorporó a ellos y así todos llegaron a la cocina a desayunar como la banda que eran y como la familia que se habían vuelto.

Pronto se sentó al lado de Trixie y Kord enfrente de ella dejando a Eli sentarse al lado de cierto troll, a Eli no le molestaba ya que bien o mal no debían sospechar sobre la relación de estos dos **(Elixie! xD).**

Minutos más tarde terminaron de desayunar Kord y Pronto se pusieron de pie y salieron en las mecas dejando a un confundido Eli en la cocina.

-Amm y lo volvieron a hacer- susurro Eli pero al parecer cierta pelirroja escucho haciendo que quedara el doble de confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Que pasa Eli?- Trixie estaba confundida y mucho así que Eli tendría que explicarle porque ella no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

-Nada solo que… nada olvídalo- ante esto Trixie seguía confundida, sabía lo que le pasaba pero se confundió cuando él hizo ese comentario en un susurro.

Eli estaba dispuesto a irse de nuevo a su habitación, a hacer notar su tristeza en ese cuarto con 4 paredes, oscuras, solo para reflexionar y sacar su tristeza y decepción pero antes de que pudiese marcharse Trixie le agarro la mano.

-Por favor no te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola- ante esto Eli se detuvo y la volteo a ver directamente a los ojos.

-Trix, amor, jamás estarás sola eso te lo aseguro- Trixie sonrió ante esto no podría estar más feliz pero sabía que Eli se sorprendería al ver lo que le tenía preparado.

-Entonces quédate

-Okey ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Pues para empezar solo quiero aprovechar este dia para estar juntos, para disfrutar el resto del dia ¿Estarías de acuerdo?

-Todo lo que sea por mi princesa

-Okey primero quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial

-¿Para?

-No lo sé a pasear un rato contigo y a divertirme ¿Vienes?

-Como negarme

Ante esto se dirigieron al garaje pero al entrar allí nada más había una meca, era la de Eli ya que al parecer la de Trixie había "fallado" en el motor **(o más bien Kord se la llevo intencionalmente xD)** y Kord la llevo con Grendel para que la revisara.

Trixie solo sonrió y agradeció a Kord por lo sucedido al parecer el dia de hoy Eli y Trixie estarían juntos y Kord y Pronto no los interrumpirían.** (xD)**

Eli se montó a su meca y ayudo a Trixie a subirse, al estar en la meca Eli arranco dejando a sus babosas en casa, al parecer a Eli se le olvidaron sus "balas" pensando en Trixie.

Arranco su meca-bestia hasta ir muy rápido Trixie se forzó a su agarre por la cintura ya que le da miedo la velocidad, Eli sonrió ante eso, a él no le daba miedo la velocidad, se había acostumbrado a la adrenalina, a sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas, se había acostumbrado a esto desde el inicio y así será por el resto de su vida pero justo cuando estaban por llegar algo interrumpió su camino, ese algo era….

* * *

O.o Que pasara? Que será? porque hago tantas preguntas XD bueno este fue mi fic, que tal les pareció? espero sus reviews

Saludos!

Zaili


End file.
